


bound to be together

by insomnia_anonymous



Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, IKEA, Multi, Polyamory, alex and lucy are definitely breaking the furniture on purpose, alex broke her leg and the table, building furniture, she doesn't learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnia_anonymous/pseuds/insomnia_anonymous
Summary: alex thinks lucy is being an assmaggie knows lucy is being an asslucy knows that both of them like her ass
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Series: [Arrowverse] i am an IKEA professional [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659766
Kudos: 57





	bound to be together

**Author's Note:**

> _title from **shut up and dance (with me)** by **walk the moon**_   
>  _also shoutout to **[@gingercanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary)** for once again beta-ing + helping to name the fic_

“What replacement number is this?” Lucy asked wryly as she held the piece in her hands still while Maggie screwed it into the rest of the parts. “It has to be like five,” Lucy used her foot to nudge Maggie’s knee who just rolled her eyes.

“It’s six,” Alex’s voice carried from the couch where she lay, her leg propped up on a pillow, in a cast that covered her entire left leg and foot. “Using it as a weapon against invasion still counts,” Alex points at Lucy who just sticks her tongue out in response.

Maggie smacks at Lucy lightly once she had finished and they set their finished product down. “There, one table for next to the front door,” Maggie beamed at her creation then at the other two women, she put her hands on her hips as she straightened up.

“Good job babe,” Lucy kissed Maggie’s cheek before brushing past her and collapsing onto the couch next to Alex. “Building furniture on our day off,” Lucy’s nose scrunched up, her head resting against the back of the couch. “I’m exhausted.”

“You barely did anything,” Maggie protested with a roll of her eyes as she lifted the table with a grunt and moved it next to the front door. “I bought it, went to the store and brought it home,” Maggie began fiddling with the position of the table as she spoke. “The only thing you did was help me screw the pieces together.” Maggie turned back around to face the other women.

“I wanted to help you screw something else,” Lucy wagged her eyebrows at Maggie.

“There was screwing talk and I wasn’t involved?” Alex exclaimed as she shoved Lucy managing to force her off the couch, causing Maggie to cackle in response.

“The hell babe.” Lucy groaned from the floor as Maggie sat where Lucy had been on the couch. “You aren’t even medically approved for any screwing.”

“Not helping yourself Luce,” Maggie nudged at Lucy with her foot before turning to face Alex. “She’s being an ass, babe,” Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “We were talking about that new bookshelf you wanted.”

Lucy grumbled as she stood up from the floor. “You guys like my ass.” Lucy yelped as she was pulled down into Maggie’s lap, a wet kiss was pressed to her cheek and she blanched. “Get off of me!”

“Nope, you’re stuck with us,” Alex said as Maggie blew a raspberry into Lucy’s neck causing her to squeal - she never thought her heart could be so full from love and her cheeks hurt from smiling so widely.

“She’s right, you’re stuck with us forever.” Maggie watched Lucy’s reddened face with a fond smile.

“Promise?” Lucy asked softly.

Alex reached over and rested a hand on Lucy’s leg while Maggie squeezed Lucy closer to her. “Promise.”


End file.
